


Kisses In The Dark

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [19]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, accidental spying from Scarlett, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 52: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss.It's the middle of the night and Scarlett has to wake up to take over the watch from her brother. She ends up walking in on something rather unexpected.





	Kisses In The Dark

Scarlett Jones wasn't in a great mood. You couldn't blame her really since she'd had to interrupt her own sleep to go on watch. Being a fugitive sucked sometimes. She grumbled as she threw on a jumper over her pyjamas and padded down the hall to the control deck to relieve her brother. The door slid open soundlessly and Scarlett stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

Tyler was sat at his station, that was to be expected. What was unexpected however was the girl curled up in his lap, kissing him. Oh Scarlett had known they were hopelessly in love with each other for a long time, but she'd never realised they'd actually got together. It must have been a recent thing, she thought, she'd been a little distracted not dying most days lately to pay as much attention to her brother's love life as usual. Now she thought about it, the signs were there, if she'd only looked a little harder.

She watched them for a minute. They both looked so content and she didn't really want to interrupt them. (Y/N)'s hands were resting delicately on Tyler's cheeks, a gentle touch Scarlett knew her brother needed. Tyler's own hands were just as gentle where they rested on her body, tracing slow circles on her waist and thigh, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the galaxy. To Tyler she probably was.

Their kisses were tender, unhurried, occasionally broken as soft smiles spread across their faces. Each time Tyler seemed to hug her a little closer and she melted against him a little more. They broke away again and Tyler whispered something to her that made her cheeks flush. Scarlett couldn't hear what it was but the girl in her brother's lap whispered something back and his smile widened. Lips met again, a little more meaningfully but still sweet as honey. Looking at them, it seemed obvious what they'd said and Scarlett couldn't stop a fond smile creeping onto her face. They were absolutely smitten, completely and almost sickeningly in love. Their world was nothing but the person in their arms and Scarlett suddenly felt like she was intruding on something deeply personal and private.

She backed out of the room, thankful the door shut soundlessly. They didn't need to know how she'd accidentally spied on them. Deciding to give them a bit longer together, they didn't exactly get many opportunities after all, Scarlett sat down and leaned against the wall. She felt much lighter after witnessing that. If they could find such happiness in the middle of such an awful situation, it gave Scarlett hope that things would turn out okay. Hope was all any of them could cling to and a little more was always welcome.

Standing up again after a few minutes, Scarlett shot Tyler a message to let him know she was coming. He'd not told her about this thing with (Y/N) so she'd give him the chance to hide it a little longer if he chose. A minute later she entered the control deck again. This time they were both stood, not cuddled close and intimate. Glancing between them, it didn't look as though they were about to tell her. That was fine. She'd let them have this if they wanted it. 

Her eyes caught on their joined hands though. They hadn't made any effort to hide the way their fingers were lovingly entwined so maybe they didn't mind if she knew. She looked pointedly between their hands and her brother's face. He smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly. She smiled back. They didn't need words, they just knew. Tyler was happy and in love. Scarlett was happy for him. Glancing to the side slightly, it was obvious (Y/N) was happy too. There was a lot of darkness ahead of them but then, for just a moment, the future seemed a little bit brighter.


End file.
